


[podfic] Dirt Ch4 by un-shit-yourself

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of a short ficlet by un-shit-yourself in which Anders interrupts Hawke's video gaming. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dirt Ch4 by un-shit-yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895083) by [un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself). 



I really enjoy reading dirty talk podfic so this was kind of a treat, if nervewracking. Feel free to suggest future podfic!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20video%20games%20short%20by%20un-shit-yourself.mp3) (6.1MB, 6:38)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
